


I Keep On Lovin’ You

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, First Kiss, Lust, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, There is a story no one tells/I was there /I know it well</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep On Lovin’ You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Zero gently grabs Jude by the chin and holds him still as he kisses him. He brushes his tongue over his swollen bottom lip, nipping lightly, tasting strawberries. The fire in his heart sparks and burns, swell hotter and blazes out of control as Jude's arms still around his broad shoulders hold on tighter. The impossible heat blazing in his heart is trying desperately to coax the breath out of him, leaving him gasping for air. 

The entire world is watching, the arena kiss-Cam capturing the way Jude's expression shifts from complete shock and surprise to pure bliss as the younger man kisses Zero back. Jude moans, softly, a needy little sound falling from his lips, keeping his eyes closed so the room wouldn’t spin like it was threatening to. 

The room is spinning widely, around and around on a tilt...or is it him? Jude is not sure, because everything is dizzy as the glorious spikes of pleasure rush though his body. Zero was kissing him, soft and tender, one hand strokes down over Jude’s spine, waking up his skin and sending little shivers through his body. It's glorious, amazing; the best kiss he has ever been given. 

The touch of Zero's lips is feather soft, Jude puckers his lips, pressing into the chaste and sweet caress. Jude decides he wants that flavor on his lips forever. He groans when Zero's soft lips press to his, touches him, he breaks into a hot sweat even as he shivers. 

He cannot believe Zero is kissing him, in front of the entire world! 

But here they are and he is swallowing down Zero's moans as their lips press together, and his undercover lover's lips taste sweet like sugar, the kiss intensified by the exhilaration of knowing everyone is watching. They are no longer a secret. There love is no longer a hidden beautiful gem in the rough. 

As people cheer and camera crews capture their kiss, Jude smiles into the kiss and holds tight to Zero, his heart thumping quickly against his ribcage as he is given the one thing in this world that his heart craves. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/711094.html?thread=93998006#/t93998006)


End file.
